New Directions Are Online Again
by Jen2261
Summary: New Directions in a chatroom again. This is a sequel to my other story New Directions Are Online. I was asked to make a sequel by several people and one person requested some Faberryness. Rated T. Oneshot. All the cannons.


**A/N: Okay this is a sequel to my story New Directions Are Online that I wrote a while ago. You don't really have to read the other one to understand this one. Its basically our beloved Gleeks in a chatroom where randomness ensues. I listed the screen names for each character since a few people got confused last time, especially with Quinn and Santana's names. I also threw some Faberry in at the end because who would I be without my beloved Faberry (even if it is friendship)? Oh and of course welcome our newest member SAM! (:**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns the characters, I own the randomness.**

**Spoiler: The Substitute 2x07**

BerryBroadwayStar - Rachel  
SkySplits13 - Quinn  
HiHoCheerio - Santana  
ThePlaymaker05 - Finn  
BeyonceInTraining - Mercedes  
MisfitChick123 - Tina  
ManOnWheels - Artie  
FruitLoop100 - Brittany  
MadonnaMonster - Kurt  
Puckasauras - Puck  
Mcheng23 - Mike  
SamIAm - Sam  
JustCourage - Blaine

**

* * *

**_SkySplits13 has entered_

_HiHoCheerio has entered_

**HiHoCheerio:** I hate coach Sylvester so much. That beast has no heart.

**SkySplits13: **Says the Grinch herself

**HiHoCheerio:** Please! I could never be as heartless as her.

**SkySplits13:** I don't know S. Sometimes I think Coach is your role model

**HiHoCheerio**: Fuck you Q! I can have a heart.

**SkySplits13: **Oh yeah? Give me one example of when you had a heart S.

**SkySplits13:** Hello?

**HiHoCheerio:** Hold on I'm thinking Damnit!

_FrootLoop100 has entered _

**SkySplits13: **I stand corrected

**FrootLoop100:** Hi Q! Hi San!

**HiHoCheerio:** Hi B and stfu Q!

**SkySplits13:** Aww don't be mad because B brings out your soft side S.

**FruitLoop100: **San is very soft.

**HiHoCheerio:** Q! I'm warning you! STFU!

**HiHoCheerio:** B!

**SkySplits13: **LMFAO! I knew it!

_Puckasauras has entered_

_ManOnWheels has entered_

**HiHoCheerio:** What are you two like connected at the hip now?

**Puckasauras:** Shut up San. Q! We need to talk.

**ManOnWheels:** Hi Brittany. (:

**SkySplits13:** About what exactly?

**FruitLoop100: **Hi Artie! (: (:

**HiHoCheerio:** -gag-

**ManOnWheels:** How are you?

**Puckasauras:** About how you totally burned me. I go to juvie for two weeks and all of a sudden you're a couple with lady lips?

**FruitLoop100:** Kinda sad. The ducks flew west for the snow so I can't go see them.

**SkySplits13:** How did I burn you? We haven't been a couple since Beth was born. Last time I checked I was free to date whoever I wanted.

**HiHoCheerio:** Its south B.

**ManOnWheels: **Oh well what else do you like besides ducks?

**SkySplits13:** Besides I could have sworn you were the one who came into rehearsal two weeks ago with Artie and asked Santana on a date, then took both S and B home! How am I the one in the wrong?

_BeyonceInTraining has entered_

_MisfitChick123 has entered_

**FruitLoop100: **I like unicorns

_MadonnaMonster has entered_

**BeyonceInTraining: **Hey guys what's up?

**Puckasauras:** That's different! It's not like me and Santana are in a relationship! Besides I only asked her out after I found out about Blondielocks.

**HiHoCheerio:** You guys lover quarrel is really giving me a headache.

**MisfitChick123:** Um….

**MadonnaMonster:** What is going on?

**SkySplits13:** His name is SAM!

**Puckasauras:** Whatever. You sure he's straight? He looks like he's playing for Kurt's team if you ask me.

**BeyonceInTraining:** Um should we go?

**HiHoCheerio:** No stay. I need someone to talk to since Q and Puck are arguing like a married couple and B and Wheels are making me sick with their flirt fess.

**MadonnaMonster: **Sam is gay?

**MadonnaMonster:** I KNEW IT!

**ManOnWheels:** We're not even flirting; I was just asking her what she liked. I'm not sure where I can find a unicorn though.

**SkySplits13:** Sam is NOT GAY!

**BeyonceInTraining: **Unicorn? What the hell?

**MisfitChick123: **I'm so confused.

_MCheng23 has entered_

**MisfitChick123:** Thank god. Hi Mike!

**BeyonceInTraining:** Hey Mike

**Puckasauras:** Are you sure? I coulda swore I saw him checking me out in the locker room the other day.

**MCheng23: **Hey babe. Hey Mercedes. What's going on?

**FruitLoop100: **San checks me out in the locker room all the time.

**HiHoCheerio:** B! I do not!

**BeyonceInTraining:** TMI

**MisfitChick123:** Did not need to know that.

**SkySplits13: **Puck just shut up okay?

**HiHoCheerio:** Speak of the devil, hold on.

**ManOnWheels:** Where is she going?

**BeyonceInTraining:** Who knows? I just came on because Q said she was bored.

_SamIAm has entered_

**HiHoCheerio: **(-;

**ManOnWheels:** Oh… I'm going to go.

**MCheng23:** I have a bad feeling about what's going on

**HiHoCheerio:** No way stay! This should be entertaining.

**Puckasauras:** Seriously S?

**SkySplits13:** S!

**SamIAm: **Hi guys. :D

**BeyonceInTraining:** Where is Kurt?

**MisfitChick123:** Talking to a friend. Blaine?

**MCheng23: **Hi Sam.

**SkySplit13:** Hello Sam.

**SamIAm:** Hey! Q I texted you earlier what happened?

**ManOnWheels:** Who's Blaine?

**Puckasauras:** What up Evans?

**BeyonceInTraining:** Blaine is Kurt's not-boyfriend.

**MisfitChick123:** Not-boyfriend? What is that?

**SkySplits13:** Sorry about that I haven't checked my phone yet.

**BeyonceInTraining:** It means they act like they're together but they're not I guess.

**SamIAm:** It's okay. I was just asking if you were awake and wanted to hang out later.

**MisfitChick123:** Why not? They seem to like each other.

**BeyonceInTraining:** It's complicated. I'll let him explain but it's not completely different from the Rachel and Jesse situation last year.

**SkySplits13:** Sure. Call me later.

**SamIAm: **Okay

**SamIAm:** Oh that reminds me!

**BeyonceInTraining:** Reminds him of what?

_BerryBroadwayStar has entered_

**SamIAm:** I was talking to Rachel before I came in here

_HiHoCheerio has left_

**BeyonceInTraining:** OMG! LMAO at Santana

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Hello fellow Glee Clubbers. I hope you are all enjoying your weekend.

**FruitLoop100:** Hi Rachel. Where'd Santana go?

**MCheng23: **Hey Rachel.

**BeyonceInTraining:** I talked Kurt into inviting Blaine to the room. Is everyone okay with that?

**MCheng23: **Sure

**Puckasauras:** Whatever

**SamIAm: **Sure

**SkySplits13:** Sure

**FruitLoops100:** I'm gonna go find San. Bye ^_^

**ManOnWheels: **Bye Brittany.

_FruitLoops100 has left_

**Puckasauras:** I wish you guys would just bang again already. You're pitiful dude.

_JustCourage has entered_

**MisfitChick123:** Wait! Hold up! Artie you had sex with Brittany?

**BeyonceInTraining: **WTF?

**JustCourage:** Um hi?

**MadonnaMonster:** Hey you guys. This is Blaine.

_ManOnWheels has left_

**MCheng23:** Hey Blaine whats up? I'm Mike.

**BeyonceInTraining:** Oh no he doesn't! I'm texting his ass right now.

**BeyonceInTraining:** Hey Blaine it's Mercedes (:

**MisfitChick123:** Hi Blaine I'm Tina

**Puckasauras: **Puck.

**SkySplits13:** Quinn.

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Hello Blaine it is a pleasure to meet you even if it is through a chatroom. I'm Rachel, the captain and lead of New Directions Glee Club.

**JustCourage:** Hi everyone. Kurt's told me a lot about you all.

**Puckasauras:** What did he say about me? Do I have to reintroduce him to the dumpster in front of the school again?

**MadonnaMonster:** Calm down Puck, please do not revert back to your Neanderthal ways. I have said nothing but good things about you all.

**SkySplits13:** Even Rachel?

**JustCourage: **Even Rachel. I heard you have an amazing voice Rachel. I can't wait to hear it at Sectionals.

**MCheng23:** Okay guys I'm out. COD is calling my name. Tina I'll call you later?

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Thank you Blaine I can't wait for you to hear it as well. So you will be attending our Sectionals competition?

**MisfitChick123: **Okay. (: Bye!

**Puckasauras: **Later dude.

**JustCourage:** Yes, Kurt didn't tell you how we met?

**BeyonceInTraining: **See ya Mike

_MCheng23 has left_

**BeyonceInTraining: **Welp that's my cue to leave.

**MadonnaMonster:** Don't even think about it Mercedes

**BerryBroadwayStar:** No he didn't. Why should I know some vital piece of information? How did you two meet?

**BeyonceInTraining:** Come on Kurt. I'll call you later I swear.

**JustCourage:** He came to visit my school as a spy, a terrible spy. I'm the lead singer of the Warblers, your competition for Sectionals.

**SkySplit13:** Wait what?

**MisfitChick123:** Whoa!

**Puckasauras: **Dude! This is like Rachel and that Jesse kid all over again!

**SkySplit13:** Seriously Kurt?

**MadonnaMonster:** We're not dating you guys.

**BeyonceInTraining:** -cough- Lies! -cough-

**Puckasauras:** Dude you're not going to like date Kurt and then dump him a week before Sectionals then throw eggs at him right?

**MadonnaMonster:** Mercedes!

**MadonnaMonster:** PUCK!

**MisfitChick123:** We're just looking out for you Kurt.

**JustCourage:** I assure you that Kurt and I are just friends and that I would never throw eggs on him.

**Puckasauras:** Okay cool just checking.

**BeyonceInTraining:** Wait where'd Rachel go?

**MisfitChick123: **I don't know. Maybe she fainted or something.

**MadonnaMonster: **No actually she sending me super long texts right now, ranting about how I am fraternizing with the enemy and it may cost us the competition.

**MadonnaMonster:** You know doing the same thing she did last year?

**BeyonceInTraining:** She's such a hypocrite.

**SkySplits13:** She does have a point though, as much as I hate to admit it.

**Puckasauras:** Whoa Quinn is siding with Berry? The world is ending.

_ThePlaymaker05 has entered_

**SkySplits13:** Shut up Puck

**ThePlaymaker05:** Hey guys.

**BeyonceInTraining:** Hey Finn

**MisfitChick123:** Hi

**MadonnaMonster:** Finn would you mind calling off your psychotic girlfriend?

**ThePlaymaker05:** Who?

**SamIAm: **Hey Finn

**BeyonceInTraining:** What do you mean who? Do you have more than one girlfriend?

**ThePlaymaker05: **Hey Sam

**ThePlaymaker05:** Where is she and what is she doing?

**MadonnaMonster:** She's texting me right now.

**ThePlaymaker05:** About what?

**MisfitChick123:** About Blaine.

**ThePlaymaker05: **Who?

**JustCourage:** Me. I'm Blaine. I'm Kurt's friend.

**BeyonceInTraining:** Kurt's boyfriend.

**MadonnaMonster: **FRIEND!

**ThePlaymaker05:** Oh hey. I'm Finn. Wait what about him?

**SkySplits13:** Blaine is the lead singer for our competition at Sectionals. The Warturtles?

**JustCourage:** Warblers.

**SamIAm:** Hey Pokemon!

**Puckasauras:** dude.

**ThePlaymaker05: **Yeah definitely. Blastoise was my favorite.

**SamIAm:** Mine was Machamp

**Puckasauras:** Dudes seriously? Could you guys get any lamer?

**SkySplits13:** I'm with Puck. Besides Vaporeon was the best.

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Is Quinn talking about Pokemon?

**MadonnaMonster:** Nevermind Finn, she's been called off.

**SkySplits13:** Sam and Finn were talking about it first!

**BerryBroadwayStar:** I resent that comment and Quinn I have to disagree. Flareon was my favorite evolution of Eevee.

**Puckasauras: **OMG the lameness of the conversation is too much. I'm out. Later.

_Puckasauras has left_

**BeyonceInTraining:** You four definitely belong together.

**BeyonceInTraining:** Bye Puck

**BeyonceInTraining:** or not

**MisfitChick123:** or not

**MisfitChick123:** JINX!

**SkySplits13:** Seriously? Jinx?

**SamIAm: **I used to do that all the time.

**ThePlaymaker05: **Me too. You know how many people owe me sodas? Quinn alone owes me like 50.

**BeyonceInTraining:** -face palm-

**JustCourage:** Well I have to head to my vocal lessons. It was nice talking to you all. I'll text you later Kurt?

**BeyonceInTraining:** Bye!

**MisfitChick123: **Bye!

**MadonnaMonster:** Okay. (:

**ThePlaymaker05:** See ya

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Goodbye

**SamIAm:** Bye

_JustCourage has left_

**BeyonceInTraining:** Stop blushing Kurt. I know you're blushing.

**MadonnaMonster:** No I'm not.

**BeyonceInTraining:** Lies. I know you too well. I'm getting off and I'm calling you right now.

**MadonnaMonster:** Okay (:

**MisfitChick123:** Three-way me!

**BeyonceInTraining:** Okay. Bye guys

**MisfitChick123:** Bye!  
**MadonnaMonster:** Au Revoir!

**SkySplits13:** Bye

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Goodbye.

**ThePlaymaker05:** Bye

_MisfitChick123 has left_

_BeyonceInTraining has left_

_MadonnaMonster has left_

**SkySplits13:** Did you really have to attack Kurt about Blaine?

**BerryBroadwayStar:** I did not attack him

**ThePlaymaker05:** Hey Sam did you get that new COD: Black Ops game yet?

**BerryBroadwayStar: **I simply told him the complications that would arise if he chose to date our competition

**SamIAm:** Yeah my mom got it for me yesterday, I haven't played it yet though.

**ThePlaymaker05:** Dude you have to its awesome. Do you have 360 or a PS3?

**SkySplits13:** Same thing Berry.

**SamIAm: **360

**SkySplits13:** It seems like Blaine is a nice guy. Just because Jesse screwed us over because of you last year doesn't mean Blaine will with Kurt.

**ThePlaymaker05:** Sweet. You want to play now? You have online right?

**ThePlaymaker05:** Quinn! Not cool. Besides we did awesome at Regionals last year. We lost because of coach Sylvester.

**SamIAm:** Yeah I do

**BerryBroadwayStar:** It's quite alright Finn. Quinn, Jesse didn't screw anyone over but me. I was the one in the relationship with him and I was the one who had her heart broken and who was humiliated in the parking lot.

**BerryBroadwayStar:** I know that Kurt is lonely and I fully encourage this relationship however they are our competition no matter which way you look at it. Competition makes people take drastic measures to win. As much as many of you won't believe I am honestly concerned about Kurt's heart. I don't want him to go through what I did so I advised him to wait until after Sectionals.

**SamIAm:** Um, I'll be waiting online to play COD Finn.

**SkySplit13:** Why?

**ThePlaymaker05:** Okay Sam. Rach are you okay?

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Because after Sectionals we will no longer be competition and there would be no reason for Blaine to hurt Kurt just because he wants to win. I'm not discouraging the relationship between him and Blaine, in fact it's the opposite. I just want him to be careful.

**SkySplits13:** It's not like I'm going to slushy her through the computer Finn

**SamIAm:** I'll pick you up around 6 Quinn?

**SkySplits13:** Okay. (:

**BerryBroadwayStar:** I'm fine Finn. Go have fun. Call me later.

**ThePlaymaker05:** Okay. I'll see you online Sam.

_ThePlaymaker05 has left_

_SamIAm has left_

**SkySplits13:** Wow I didn't know you could think of someone other than yourself Berry.

**BerryBroadwayStar:** While I will admit I can be a little conceited, I try to be a good friend, even if we aren't friends. Did you forget the talk we had near your locker last year? I meant everything I said to you.

**SkySplits13:** Yeah I remember

**BerryBroadwayStar:** The offer still stands Quinn

**SkySplits13:** Um… so you think Flareon is better than Vaporeon?

**BerryBroadwayStar:** While I know you are only avoiding my offer, yes I do. I have always been more drawn to the fire type pokemon.

**SkySplits13:** Really? I'm more into the water types, except for Cyndaquil. I admit I will make an exception for him.

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Cyndaquil? That must be one of the newer pokemon. I lost interest after the first generation honestly. Any pokemon after the first 151 and Togepi have me completely lost.

**SkySplits13:** You don't know what you're missing Rachel. The second generation is pretty cool.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Thank you. (:

**SkySplits13:** For what?

**BerryBroadwayStar:** You called me Rachel instead of Stubbles, or Manhands.

**SkySplits13:** Oh. Well don't get used to it BERRY!

**BerryBroadwayStar: **I can accept that as well.

**SkySplits13:** Lol whatever you say

**BerryBroadwayStar:** It seems that we're always the last two in the chatroom.

**SkySplits13:** We are huh? I guess this is kind of pointless seeing as we could just IM one another instead of using a whole chatroom.

**BerryBroadwayStar:** We could but unfortunately I have to get offline. I have to run a few errands today.

**SkySplits13:** Like what?

**BerryBroadwayStar:** The usual. My dads want me to mail some letters, pick up a few groceries and I need another binder for my economics class.

**SkySplits13:** Oh yeah I need a binder for that class too. Do you mind some company?

**BerryBroadwayStar:** I'm sorry, is Quinn willing to spend time with me? Rachel Berry? The loser of Glee Club.

**SkySplits13:** You're pushing it Berry

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Okay I'm sorry. Yes I would love some company. Pick you up in fifteen minutes?

**SkySplits13:** Sounds good. You know where I live right?

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Text me your address?

**SkySplits13:** Will do. C u in 15mins

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Okay bye (:

**SkySplits13:** Oh btw Rachel?

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Yes?

**SkySplits13:** I accept your offer

_SkySplits13 has left_

**BerryBroadwayStar:** (:

_BerryBroadwayStar has left._


End file.
